Reunited
by Nara-hime
Summary: ON HOLD!


**Reunited**

Author: Nara-hime

Rating: T+

Summary: It's been year since Koku-Yoku and the four are starting to get over it. Satoshi has married Risa, and Daisuke married Riku. When the Niwa's son turns into the "dead" Dark, they are offered a second chance at life to help turn Dark and his friend David into human spirits, to end the curse forever. However, what Saehara has found, may prove it difficult for everyone in the world to rest easily.

AN: I wrote the Prologue and the first half of the first chapter almost two years ago, so it lacks the depth and mystery that I usually write with. However, it's also a lot longer than what I normally write. This fic is just an experiment, to see if you like my DN Angel writing, then I may continue it, along with Chronicles.

DNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNA

It had been nine years since Dark and Krad had left the world. Nine years since Daisuke and Satoshi had emerged from the rubble victorious, yet strangely empty. For Satoshi it was a vacancy he quickly filled with Risa Harada. However, for Daisuke, he carried that emptiness around with him for years. Through everything that vacancy had been gnawing at him.

Daisuke's little sister Catherine was born one year after Koku-Yoku's defeat and was now nine and attending third grade at the school Daisuke had graduated from for college years ago. He was now working with his new wife, Riku, as an archeologist. He and Satoshi had opened up a joint store and worked as equals although Satoshi's now dormant Hikari blood had placed his abilities above Daisuke's. They called their business, "Shin-Shoku" in memory of their lost counterparts.

Risa and Satoshi's daughter was born just eight years after the fight and one year after their marriage. They christened Daisuke her godfather and Riku her godmother. Her name was Mio, after their dear departed friend who had tried desperately to save Satoshi's adoptive father from his own greed. Once again, one year after that, they gave birth to another girl, Yuki.

One night, on Daisuke's twenty-third birthday he came home later than usual in the pouring rain. Sighing heavily as he opened the door of their house he flipped back his hood and kicked off his shoes.

"I'm home Riku!" he called out walking down the hall tiredly.

"Uncle Daisuke!" came a cheery little voice from down around his ankles. "Hi!" the four year old greeted with a cheery little smile planted on her face. "You missed dinner!"

"Not again!" Daisuke groaned mockingly. "What will I ever do? I missed you auntie's marvelous cooking."

"It is good, unlike Mommy's," Mio said making a face.

"You need to stop hanging out with your dad, kiddo," Daisuke chuckled and picked up his niece and put him on his shoulders before opening the sliding door to the dining room. "I'm home Riku, Risa, Wiz, Satoshi, and Towa-chan."

"Hey," they all greeted.

"Happy birthday Dai-chan!" Risa said mockingly as Satoshi chuckled under his breath.

"Here's your oh so annoying daughter," Daisuke said plucking Mio off of his shoulders and handing her to her mother. "Hun," he greeted Riku as she came over with her hands on her hips. "It wasn't my fault! Satoshi left me with all the paperwork! And then there was that little issue of clearing up what was going to happen to... you know, Koku-Yoku..." he trailed off a pained expression falling upon his face.

"It was twelve years ago and we are still getting over the after shock," Satoshi muttered. "It will take longer than that for you to recover Daisuke."

"Just wish it didn't hurt so bad," Daisuke muttered rubbing his chest absent-mindedly.

"Oh all of you just shut up!" Riku yelled exasperated. "Its Daisuke's birthday, now lets start with the presents!"

"Fine, fine," Daisuke chuckled as he went over to their refrigerator and pulled out a wine bottle. "Who doesn't want wine?"

"I don't," Riku said almost at once as she picked up half of the boxes and Satoshi grabbed the rest as Mio carried her own. "Oh, just come and sit down Daisuke!"

Daisuke shook his head, put away the wine and sat down at the table were his very best friends, and family were gathered on a very special night, he just didn't know it yet.

He opened his gifts, a game for his game station from Mio, a priceless item found on a recent dig in Egypt by Satoshi, an angel figurine carved out of marble by Risa, and five apple pies baked especially for him by Towa-Chan. He was going to go to his parents to get their presents the next day.

"Lets see, I have everyone's present except for my darling wife's," Daisuke said raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to give it to you in private," Riku rolled her eyes.

"I know you Riku, and anything you have to give me can't be that bad to give me here, in front of everyone," Daisuke laughed.

"Fine," Riku sniffed. "You really want it now in public I'll give it to you!" she turned her back on him in mock anger and said snappishly over her shoulder, "I'm pregnant."

There was a small crash and Riku looked back to see that Daisuke had fallen backwards and hit his head on the desk and knocked himself out.

"Idiot," she muttered hiding her face in a hand as Satoshi fanned Daisuke and Risa hugged her sister.

Eight months later Daisuke and Riku's son, Sota, was born. Fourteen uneventful years went by and Daisuke and Riku raised their son to the best of their ability. It was on the eve of his fourteenth birthday that the seemingly impossible happened, Sota was rejected by his crush, Likani, and came home waves of depression coming off of him, literally.

"Its a curse," Daisuke shrugged. "He'll be fine, don't worry Riku."

Two hours later it was time for dinner.

"Sota! Get down here! I have a wonderful dinner prepared for you!" Riku yelled from the stairs. As soon as she heard the steps descending the stairs slowly she sighed and walked back into the kitchen where Daisuke and Wiz were at the table snacking on bread and reading the paper.

Five minutes later she heard the doorbell ring. Setting down her stuff she opened the door to let in the Hikaris.

"Welcome!" she smiled and hugged her sister. "Dinners just on the table, we'll be eating as soon as Sota comes downstairs."

"Oh, but I am," Sota said from the doorway from the kitchen to the stairs.

"Well, you could've announced your... presence..." Riku trailed off recognizing the voice that had spoken. She turned around slowly and dropped the salad she had been about to carry over.

An uncanny silence fell over the kitchen and eventually Daisuke noticed it.

"What?" Daisuke asked tiredly as he lowered his newspaper, his eyes closed in semi-annoyance. "What is it now?" the thirty seven-year-old red head slowly opened his eyes to instantly meet vibrant purple from the other side of the room.

He stared in shock at his now purple eyed and haired son from across the room.

"Dark?" he gasped out in disbelief. "You were... I... Krad... you," Daisuke sat back heavily in his chair and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "That means Krad's back, right?"

"Not really," Dark said slowly. "You know, I've been watching you Dai, waiting until you and Riku got around to having a baby boy. Watching him grow up, waiting for his fourteenth birthday, just to give you this news."

"Well don't keep us on the edge of our seats," Satoshi said with ancient distaste from the door.

"Holy... crud," Dark said eying the Hiwatari family with humor. "Satoshi married Risa? What has the world come to?"

"Just say what you wanted to!" Daisuke said, his old impatience with his counterpart arising again.

"Oh, right," Dark said grinning. "Well, you know how Koku-Yoku was an artwork the Hikaris tried to actually bring to life? They couldn't do that with normal spirits, so they called on two diving beings, two angels. Krad and me. We inserted ourselves into two different family's DNA's when the experiment failed and had been having a lot of fun actually... but when Koku-Yoku was almost brought back that last time and Krad and I sacrificed ourselves it wasn't really a passing. Krad was sent to the underworld where he was sentenced to eternal misery and suffering and all that junk. I was told of another Hikari work that had an angel spirit inside it in Paris. He's a friend of mine and his name is David. And well, I was wondering if Satoshi would mind becoming his host... and well, you know..."

"Passing his DNA down through my children?" Satoshi asked crossing his arms. "Sorry for your friend, but no. I'm to old anyways."

"Come on Satoshi! I'll be in a host body for David anyways so you wouldn't be alone," Dark said, actually begging someone for something.

"Sota," Riku said quietly. "Does not need to be put through what Daisuke was."

"Well," Dark said rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Nor for deal number two. The gods also said that they had been watching our struggle on Earth with interest and saw how I had affected the life of each Niwa for the better in the ten or so years I was with each one. He also saw how much I wanted to become a human spirit when I did pass on. He also believed that there was only one host who would ever exist that could do that. You, Daisuke."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Daisuke asked his former counterpart.

He's giving everyone a second chance; I've seen some of the rather bad decisions you made. This way you could do it over," Dark explained.

"Our kids?" Satoshi asked.

"Could be brought back with you," Dark answered. "I told you that I've been watching your family. You could save your business, your kids could find real friends who don't just want to befriend the kids of the former hosts of two angels."

"I'm in," Daisuke said with little hesitation. "The business is going down the tubes because of well... one rather non-successful dig in Africa."

"I'm in," Mio and Yuki said.

"Same," Satoshi said finally and put his hand out. Everyone else who had already agreed added their hand on top of his. "Although everyone will be saying that there is something going on between Daisuke and me again..."

"Its not like they never stopped, Satoshi," Daisuke snickered.

"I'm in," Riku said and placed her hand in.

Risa sighed and added her hand somewhat hesitantly.

"What about Sota?" Riku asked Dark who grinned and transformed back into Daisuke and Riku's son. "Did you hear sweetie?"

"Everything," Sota replied and added his hand. "Maybe I won't be rejected by someone again."

A single black feather floated down and landed on their joined hands and erupted into white light. Everyone shielded their eyes with their free hand as they felt themselves leave the world soon to become their future.


End file.
